The Warblers's Secret
by Lilah101
Summary: After giving Kurt his advice Blaine never believed Kurt would actually transfer to Dalton Academy. He also never thought that Kurt would want to join the Warblers who had a secret of their own starting with Blaine's boyfriend.Werewolves.Blaine/OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**** I own nothing besides the characters I added along with the all girl choir name…**

**Chapter 1:** Prolong 

_**Darius's Point Of View**_

_**(1 1/2 weeks ago)**_

Laying on top of my bed I slowly strummed a few chords on my character before looking at the blank piece paper in front of me and sighed.

Quickly looking up as a soft knock came from my door I glanced at the alarm clock on the table besides my desk and realized that Warblers

practice was in a few minutes and it was probably just Wes wanting to get to practice early to talk about songs for sectionals or the hunt that

was coming up. For not many people at Dalton knew what the warblers truly were the secret had remained only for most of the staff to know

along with the families and of course the all girl show choir the Golden Voices at Crawford Country Day Academy that was only a few miles

away from them cut off by the woods that surrounded the back of the school. Hearing the knock again, this time with more force, I rolled my

eyes and shouted "I'll be right there. Just give me a minute." With this being said the knocking stopped as I sat down my guitar and headed

towards my walk in closet to quickly change into the Dalton Academy school uniform. Tightening my tie I glanced into the mirror and quickly

fixed my long dirty blonde hair before going to open the door and instead of acing Wes like I thought I would be I came face to face with my

fraternal twin sister Delilah who attended Crawford Country Day Academy as well as being the main soloist for the Golden Voices.

Raising my eyebrow at her I asked politely "May I help you with anything Lilah?" As if this was asking her to come into my room I watched

as my sister quickly walked into the room without an answer only to finally realize that she wasn't wearing her usual school uniform, but a

pair of old loose jeans that had holes in the knees along with a plain white tank top and a pair of brown sandals which is what she usually

wore before a run. With her finally turning towards me she quickly stated "I just got a message that all Alphas are needed up north for a while.

Apparently there has been a few unwelcome wolves in the area who seemed to have fun killing other human beings as well as a few wolves

from their pack." Shocked at the news I nodded before heading back into my closet quickly taking off my uniform and into my own old pair of

loose jeans and a white v neck. Not even caring that I didn't have any shoes on I walked out of the closet and said "Okay lets go, but I do have

to stop by the Warblers practice to tell them we will be leaving. Besides you probably would like to say good bye to Thad considering we have

no idea how long will be gone. We never do." Delilah who gave him nod in agreement walked out of his room and started towards the familiar

choir room with me right behind her.

Finally getting to the double doors that entered the choir room I slowly opened it and watched as the noise level in the room became louder than

before with Wes threatening them to quiet down, but no one seemed to be listening to them. Sighing I quickly cleared my throat and watched as

everyone immediately quieted down and took their usual seats while Wes was silently thanking him. Giving the group a small smile I soon allowed

it to fade as I took a step forward and stated "There has been bad sightings up North and a message was sent for all Alphas to go up there today.

Apparently there has been a few unwelcome attacks on not only humans, but also some on a few of the wolves in the pack themselves. I'm not sure

how long Lilah and I will be gone, but I can assure you I most likely won't be here for our annual concert in the Senior Common Room this weekend.

Because of this I am dropping my solo for Teenage Dream and suggest it to be given to our next lead soloist." As I ended my statement I couldn't help,

but smirk over at my boyfriend and winked at him which easily caused him to blush before turning towards Wes who nodded in agreement as he said

"Very well the Teenage Dream solo goes to Warbler Blaine for the time being." With this being said Wes hit the desk with his gravel to make it official

which only caused the others and I to roll our eyes regretting giving him of all people a gravel. Deciding that the group had had enough I then continued

"Warblers practice is canceled today. You are all dismissed." With this being said much to Wes's protest the other Warblers quickly left the room

saying their quick goodbyes to Delilah and myself.

Turning back around towards those who stayed in the room I couldn't help, but smile at Delilah and Thad as they said there goodbyes while Wes and

David started to pick up sheets up music that they had hand printed themselves. Finally turning towards my boyfriend who was now standing directly

in front of me with a shy expression. Smirking I easily pulled him in by his waste and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away giving him enough

time to ask "How long do you think it will be this time?" Sighing I leaned my forehead against his and said "I'm not sure Blaine. They didn't give us to

much information on whats going on. For all I know it could take months." Watching Blaine's expression start to change i frowned and then continued

"Trust me Blaine this isn't going to take to long. I'll make sure of it. Besides its not like you'll be alone you'll have Wes and David to entertain you."

Just as I said this David and Wes who seemed to have been listening in on our conversation took Blaine out of his grasp and put there arms around him.

Both smirking in Blaine's protest David started messing with his dark gelled back black hair as he said "Yeah Blainey. You have Wes and I to entertain you.

Not being able to control myself as I chuckled at Blaine's horrified expression as he begged "Please take me with you." Shaking my head I then said

"As much as I would like to Blaine you know I can't. Besides I need you have your duty as Beta to make sure the pack doesn't get out of hand while I'm gone."

With this being said I took ahold of Blaine's hand and started to walk out of the choir room and towards the forest at the back of the school with the others

right behind us.

Glancing at the forest in front of us I turned back to Blaine as well as the others and motioned for Delilah to follow me once she said her last goodbye to Thad.

Turning my full attention back to Blaine I hugged him and kissed him softly on the forehead before whispering in his ear "Don't worry I'll be back as soon as

I can. I love you." With this being said I kissed him softly on the lips once again before letting him go and following my sister towards the entrance to the forest

barely even catching Blaine who whispered back "I love you too." Giving the others one more glance I then turned back to the forest and than began to run full

speed with my sister at my side as we turned into our wolf forms.

_**(Present)**_

With a week and a half passing by I continued to run full speed in the familiar forest, but this tie without Delilah at my side considering she was already back at

school most likely trying to get all the work she missed done. Finally seeing the edge of the forest I quickly changed back into my human form before hitting the

early evening sunlight. Glancing around at the empty court yard I then started towards the a building were all the Dalton Academy dorms were locoed for those

who boarded at the school like myself and the rest of the pack. Entering my familiar bedroom I laid down on my bed for a few seconds before glancing at my clock.

Smirking when I realized that I was just in time for Warblers practice I quickly went to my closet and changed into my school uniform. Glancing at the mirror I quickly

fixed my somewhat greasy looking hair before deciding to take a shower later as I grabbed my dorm room key and locked the door before exiting the building towards

the main school building where the Choir Room was located.

Walking down the familiar hallways I said hey to a few passing by students as I made my way through the familiar route to the choir room. Straightening up my tie as

I turned the corner I then quickly stopped in confusion as I boy at least my age with sandy brown hair leaned against the double doors hoping to catch what the others

were saying. Raising an eyebrow I let go of my tie and cleared my throat causing the boy to jump back with a sheepish smile. Looking the boy over I had to admit he was

rather good looking, but defiantly not my type and with curiosity getting the best of me I asked "May I ask who you are and what exactly you are doing here?" Watching as

the boy nervously glanced at the door before looking me in the eye and saying "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm new here was interested in trying out for the school glee club."

Giving the boy a polite smile I then said "Well it's very nice to meet you kurt. I'm Darius Woodell-Murray. Also if you don't mind me asking who exactly told you about the

Warblers?" With this being said I held out my hand towards him and as he shook my hand the next thing he said shocked me entirely "Blaine Anderson." Letting go

of the boys hand I sighed and muttered "Please follow me." With this being said I opened up the door to the choir room.

Watching the sight in front me as the warblers continued to argue I glanced at Kurt who seemed quite shocked at the sight as well I then turned forward and cleared

my throat once again causing the fighting to stop as everyone quickly took their seats. Glancing around the room my eyes stopped on Blaine who refused to look me in the

eye. Walking towards him I felt everyone's eyes on me as I leaned down and whispered into his ear "Blaine Anderson I need to talk to you outside for a few seconds."

With this being said he allowed him to get up and walked him towards the door. Allowing Blaine to exit the room first I then turned to a confused Kurt and said "Please

make yourself at home Kurt." With this being said I walked out of the room and closed the door before turning towards a nervous looking Blaine who was yet again staring

at the ground refusing to make eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**** I own nothing besides the characters I added along with the all girl choir name…**

_**Chapter 2:**__ Who Is He? _

_**Darius's Point Of View**_

Sighing I walked slowly towards my boyfriend and said "Blaine please look at me. You are not in trouble… yet at least." With this being said I slowly lifted Blaine's chin to look into still nervous looking eyes before asking "Who is he and why does he want to try out for the warblers?"

_**Blaine's Point Of View**_

Like every morning my day started off with the usual sitting in bed thinking about Darius before I finally talked myself into getting up for the day. Neatly dressing into the familiar Dalton Uniform before making my way towards the bathroom to gel my hair. Glancing at my phone I bit my lip and resisted to text Darius to ask when he would be back and the fact that I missed him terribly. Picking up my phone anyway instead of texting him I scrolled down to my new friend's name Kurt Hummel. For it seemed like it was just yesterday when the younger boy had came to spy on the Warblers while Darius was gone and the boy had poured his heart out to me and then afterwards exchanged numbers with each other which both Wes and David had thought was a bad idea from the beginning when I asked the two of them to come with him and Kurt to get some coffee.

Finally sending the usual single word text I grabbed the few things I needed for the day in my boarding room before making my way towards the dinning hall to eat with my fellow Warblers. Goofing off like usual I thought the day was going to be like any ordinary day at Dalton Academy, but boy was I wrong. Exiting out of the dinning hall I said good bye to Nick and Jeff as they went the opposite direction only to hear a familiar high voice calling my name. Turning around surprised I watched as Kurt ran towards me in his own Dalton uniform. Not sure whether to be happy about this or not I allowed the boy to catch his breath before asking "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you here Kurt, but why are you here?"

Watching Kurt smile brightly as he held up a class schedule and reply "My dad and step mom gave up their honeymoon money so I could go here and I also got a music scholarship. Oh and before I forget when do you think I could try out for the warblers?" My eyes widening all I could think was 'oh crap'. Finally realizing that Kurt had started to repeat my name I shook myself out of it before saying "I-I'll have to check with the others. Come on I'll show you to your first class its just three classes away from mine." With this being said I grabbed Kurt's hand oblivious to the blush that started to form on the young boys face as I started towards the hall way that are class was located in.

Ignoring Kurt's weird and questioning looks the whole day I nervously walked towards the choir room knowing the others wouldn't be taking this announcement easily. Along with the fact that Wes and David would probably have a reason to say I told you so. Finally stopping at the choir door I turned to an excited looking Kurt and said "Just stay right here. I'll go in to talk to them." With this being said I pushed the door slightly opened and slipped into the room just as Wes was about to start the meeting. Before he could though I spoke up "Wes do you mind if I have the floor real quick?" Ignoring Wes's questioning look as Wes stepped to the side as I stood in front of my fellow Warblers.

Taking a deep breath I finally said "Fellow Warblers I'm sure you all remember Kurt Hummel from the New Directions." Glancing around at the murmurs of replies that of course they remembered their 'endearing' spy as the warblers like to put it before continuing "Well apparently Kurt has managed to transfer to our school and is now sitting outside the choir door in hope to join the Warblers." At first their was nothing, but silence in the room before all hell broke loose as the other Warblers started arguing in more than one language and Wes and David where glaring at me repeating that they had told me so just like I new they would.

The argument had gone for at least a half hour now when I heard a familiar throat cleared. Glancing towards the door my eyes widened a bit as Darius stood at the door with a raised eyebrow with a shocked Kurt behind him. Immediately taking my seat not daring to look my own boyfriend in the eye knowing full well he would be even more disappointed in me then the others. Hearing footsteps walking towards me I couldn't help, but gulp as Darius whispered into my ear "Blaine Anderson I need to talk to you outside for a few seconds." Giving him a slight nod I quickly stood up and started walking towards the door to the choir room ignoring the stares from the others along with Kurt's confused questioning ones.

Hearing the door to the room shut I continued to stare at my shoes until Darius lifted my chin as he said "Blaine please look at me. You are not in trouble… yet at least. Who is he and why does he want to try out for the warblers?" Sighing I glanced at the floor once again before looking my boyfriend straight in the eyes and replied "His name is Kurt Hummel. He came here to spy on us the day I sang Teenage Dream in the Senior Common Room. He use to be in the glee group the New Directions that is until he decided to transfer here. The reason he transferred here was, because of bullying at his own school and before you ask yes he is gay. I can't tell you what exactly what happened at his old school since its not my secret to tell, but you have to believe me Dar when I say that when I started to help him with his bullying problems I wasn't expecting him to actually transfer here and want to try out for the Warblers."

_**Darius's Point Of View**_

Nodding as Blaine finally finished his story on who the boy was I glanced towards the door wondering how we were going to get out of this one. Glancing at Blaine I asked "Can you at least tell me how bad the bullying had been. Scale from one to ten." Making a quick notice that Blaine was a bit hesitant before answering "From what I know at least a ten." Feeling bad for the kid as I nodded before saying "Very well he can try out, but if he actually does have a good voice we can't just not except him into the club so we might have to change the way our meetings a little and not mention anything of our secret t him."

Smiling at my boyfriend I then continued "Now that we have that talked out. I haven't seen my beloved boyfriend for a week and half." With that being said I pulled Blaine in and kissed him softly on the lips. Pulling back before the kiss got to heated I then kissed Blaine on the forehead and said "Come on we have some good news to tell this Hummel kids and some shocking news for the others." With this being said I turned towards the room and opened it only to have the other Warblers along with Kurt jump back from the door and into the seats they were sitting in before.

Raising an eyebrow at them I decided to ignore it before turning my attention to Kurt and then said "Speaking for all the Warblers Mr. Hummel we have come to the decision that you may audition, but don't get your hopes up. You may audition next Friday. With this being said Warblers dismissed and I look forward to your audition Mr. Hummel." With this being said I ignored the shocked looks from the other Warblers along with Kurt's excited one and neatly place my hands behind my back as I nodded for Blaine to exit the room first before following after him.


End file.
